The three guardians
by ruuji
Summary: When Masaki Kurosaki dies three snot-nosed brat become three fierce protectors. They become three great guardians.


**Prologue: Birth of the guardians**

Speech Key:

Thoughts: "_hey_"

Zanpakuto speaking "hey"

Hollow: "_hey_"

Hollow mask: "**hey**"

Normal: "hey"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and Negima!, Naruto, or their concepts.

- Let the Story Begin -

* * *

"Why do you three little ones want to be strong?"

It was a simple question one that the three children answered quickly.

"To earn respect" stated a little orange haired, amber eyed boy.

"To be the strongest." stated a black haired, deep ocean-blue eyed boy.

"To protect myself from bad people" stated a dark haired, charcoal eyed girl.

She hummed to herself. She had long orange hair and amber eyes just like the little boy. She was breath takingly beautiful.

"What?" the children asked with that wide eyed stare that only a child could give.

"Well, those are just really weak reasons, that's all." She said it so plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?" they said at once.

"_Wow_," she thought, "_wonder if they practiced that_?"

"That's not true! We can prove you wrong!" the black haired shouted.

"Is that so, Ranma-chan? Do you agree Ichigo-chan, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Yeah!" shouted the orange haired boy and black haired boy respectively.

"Then come at me with everything you have."

All three charged, Ichigo charging head on, his right fist swinging out in a vicious hay-maker as Ranma came in low on her left with a sweeping kick, and Tatsuki came high on her right with a jump kick. The timing was flawless, their teamwork astounding. Despite this, they were beaten in an instant. She caught Ichigo's fist in her left hand as she caught Tatsuki foot with her right. She then calmly swung both directly into Ranma where all three rolled around till they were a heap of arms and legs.

"Oww… Aunty-Masaki, that hurt!" cried Tatsuki.

"Hmm… you seem about as strong as your reasons pretty weak."

"Then how do we get stronger Kaa-san?" asked Ichigo who was rubbing his head.

"You have to find a reason to fight." She said it as if it was the answer was simple.

"Well what's your reason Aunty-Masaki?" asked a thoughtful Ranma.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" she said smiling.

"Huh? No fair, Aunty!" said Tatsuki pointing her finger at her. "We told you ours, you should tell us yours!" Tatsuki now having her arms crossed huffing.

"_So cute_!" Masaki thought, smiling. "Maybe I tell you three one day when you're older."

"Aunty! Kaa-san!" all three said faces pouting.

"Now now, no pouting aren't you big kids now?" "Fiiiinnne you win aunty but we'll win next time. Right guys" Tatsuki said look back at them. "Yeah!" both boys said pumping their fists in the air. "

* * *

**_Two months later..._**

Rain poured. Three children and their respective families watched as a casket was lowered into the ground. The children watched restlessly at the stone. Its engraving seemed to be all they could see.

Masaki Kurosaki

Born June 9, 1970 – August 27, 1998

Loving wife, Mother, Mentor and Friend

"Kaa-san told me her reason," Ichigo said, still looking at the grave. Ranma and Tatsuki looked to it as well.

"What was it?" asked Tatsuki.

"To protect. To protect us. Karin and Yuzu too." Ichigo spoke very softly, barely above a whisper.

"To protect, huh?" Ranma questioned he as stared at the grave, as if to ask his teacher and aunt for explanation.

"But who will protect Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan now?" asked Tatsuki. Suddenly all three realized that their protector was gone.

"What do we do?"

They didn't have an answer.

Then their eyes hardened. "We have to protect them," Ichigo said, his amber eyes now seeming to burn with an inner fire.

"We have to protect each other," Tatsuki said as her eyes seem to a piercing black.

"And have to have the strength to do it," Ranma stated, his eyes a raging sea. Isshin Kurosaki watch his son and two best friends. Though it was small, the spiritual pressure they put off was close to that of ten seat.

"Masaki, our son and his friends are going be something great. Thank you for showing them the way." Isshin walked out. "Come on son, it's time go home and let mom rest. Besides, Karin and Yuzu need to sleep. Tatsuki, Ranma, you two should as well."

"Alright." They turned away. Years later, all three would swear they heard Masaki's voice, telling them, "I have nothing left to teach you. Now go forth, and become the legends that I know you can be."

This was no great occurence; many will never know who this woman was, not even so much as her name. But with her death, a wheel began to turn, which would bring forth three warriors who became gods in their own right, and stand, bring about a new age, one that has never been seen before. This is their story.

* * *

Hi everyone, Ruuji here on his first fan fiction. Yay for new fanboy levels, woot!

Anyway, I will be posting character profiles at the of every chapter so if you want anyone in particular, just ask.

Now, this is an IchiRuki fic, but Ranma and Tatsuki will be up for voting and if you want to beta for me, please let me know. On a side note, do not Tatsuki x Renji or the OC x Orihime, as the girl is spoken for (three guesses who). You won't get it, nuff said.

Anyway, more reviews and the faster I'll update.

And special thanks to Daisuke Kazewa for help me edit my story

All flames will be used to cook orange chicken!

See ya soon *flash steps out*


End file.
